


This is Only a Test

by RT_Smut



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Creampie, Double Penetration, F/M, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Sex, Triple Penetration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:55:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24264694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RT_Smut/pseuds/RT_Smut
Summary: After the rousing success of the 'Meet the Fanboys' project, Burnie tests out another way for the company to make money. My commissions are open! If you would like to commission please to email me at smutrt@gmail.com or dm me on Twitter @RT_Smut
Relationships: Barbara Dunkelman/Original Character(s), Burnie Burns/Barbara Dunkelman
Comments: 9
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

“So what was so important that you just had to see me this early, Burnie?” Barbara Dunkelman asked as she stepped into Burnie’s office right at 9 am. 

“So you remember the last RTX, right?” Burnie asked. 

Barbara scoffed, “Oh, you mean the one where you had me fuck hundreds of fans? No, I had completely forgotten about that until you brought it up now.”   
“Alright, you could have just said yes. There was no need to be sarcastic.” Burnie said. 

“Yes, I remember it. Why are you bringing that up now?” Barbara asked, afraid of what Burnie was going to say next. 

“Well, I’ve been doing some thinking about that-” 

“Oh, I bet you have. Don’t get any ideas.” Barbara interjected, covering her chest with her arms. 

“Nothing like that. Trust me, if I wanted anything to do with you you would’ve known by now.” Burnie explained. 

“Barbara made a face and said, “Ew. So what did you have in mind then?” 

“If you’ll let me finish.” Burnie paused for a moment before continuing, “So during that RTX we made a ton of money. Like a shitload.” Burnie chuckled. 

“You’re not seriously thinking of having me do that again are you!? That was so humiliating! Plus now every time I meet a fan they ask if they can get a similar treatment, so thanks for that.” Barbara fumed. 

“Okay, I’ll be frank with you. Yes and no.” Burnie said. 

“Barbara was feeling half furious and half confused. She kept opening and closing her mouth, trying to find the right words to say before finally saying, “What the fuck do you mean!?” 

“See, here’s what I was thinking. People will pay a lot for sex, and I mean a lot. Plus, we are always looking for new ways to expand our audience so what if we had a convention where the lovely ladies of Rooster Teeth fucked an entirely new audience? People that have probably never heard of our company before?” Burnie explained. 

Barbara stared at Burnie for a few seconds, taking a few moments to take in what he just said. “Are you finished?” She asked. 

“Yeah, that’s my pitch. So what do you think?” He asked. 

“Well I think you’re out of your goddamn mind if you think any of us, me especially, would ever go along with this insane idea! Tell me why I shouldn’t just go to HR right now and tell them what you just said to me?”

“I didn’t mean the convention would be happening right now! There aren’t even any plans for it! It was just an idea I was throwing around.” Burnie quickly explained. 

“At least you’re not dropping this on me at the last second.” Barbara said. 

“About that…” 

Barbara let out a heavy sigh, “So what is it?” 

“I can’t exactly drop this sort of idea on the events department without any sort of data to back it up. And for something like this, I need  _ a lot _ of data.” 

“So what is it exactly you think I’m going to do for you?” Barbara asked. 

“I have a sort of ‘testing ground’ set up downtown where I already have several interested individuals willing to help with this test.” Burnie said. 

“So, what you’re saying is you want me to  _ fuck _ a bunch of strangers who have no idea who I am. Do I have that right?” Barbara asked. 

“I wasn’t going to put it so bluntly but yes that’s pretty much it.” Burnie looked at his watch and said, “And if you leave right now you should be able to get there right before they do.” 

Barbara turned around and began walking out of the office, “I’m not doing this. I wish you luck refunding those people their money.” 

“Wait! If you do this I’ll give you whatever you want!” 

Barbara stopped, “Anything?” 

“Yes! Anything you want!” Burnie begged. 

“How about a million dollars?” Barbara suggested half-jokingly. 

“Okay, done.” Burnie instantly replied. 

Barbara whipped her head around and looked at Burnie with wide eyes. “Wait, are you actually serious?” 

Burnie opened a drawer on his desk and pulled out a check book. “I’ll write the check right now.” 

“There’s no way… How did you get that much money?” Barbara asked. 

“I made some investments in the past year that paid off. I  _ was _ going to use this money to invest in a show I’ve been writing but I think this will serve to be the better investment I think.” Burnie said. 

“Alright. Write me that check. Then, after I deposit it and it clears, I’ll go downtown and see what this is all about.” Barbara said. 

“Yes!!! Thank you so much Barb!” Burnie cheered as he began fumbling his hands around his desk looking for a pen. 

Barbara was reeling after she deposited that check. She kept staring at her bank account balance the entire time Burnie drove her to the meeting place for whatever he had planned. Before this Barbara had always thought there wasn’t a dollar amount high enough to get her to do something like this again but actually seeing the money in the bank really changed her perspective on it. As much as Barbara loved the money, she still couldn’t wait for the day to be over, even before she showed up to the meeting place. 

“Alright and here we are!” Burnie said as he stopped the car. 

Barbara looked up from her phone and looked around. She then turned to Burnie and asked, “Is this the place?” 

“Of course it is! Why do you ask?” 

“It’s just that, I mean, it’s an alley.” Barbara stated. 

She was right. Burnie had pulled up to an alley between two office buildings. The only indication that this was the right place was the line of men standing on the sidewalk, waiting for something. 

Burnie eyed the line of men and said, “I knew we would be late. You better hurry up if you want to be done before it gets dark.” 

Barbara opened the car door and stepped out and as soon as she did Burnie slammed the door shut. Barbara turned around and asked, “Where are you going?” 

“I have some errands to run, I’ll be back soon!” Burnie said. A moment later he peeled out and was gone. 

“Of course he would.” Barbara muttered under her breath. 

She looked at the line of men before her. It continued a fair way down the street. She looked to the alley and realized the line had also extended into the alley. Barbara did a quick headcount of everyone she could see and figured there had to be at least a few dozen men here, maybe even a hundred. 

“Well, no time like the present I guess.” Barbara said as she walked into the alley. 

There was no build up and no time to rest. The moment Barbara reached the front of the line there were already hands all over her. She tried her best to talk to the horny men but they clearly weren’t interested in what she had to say. There were no words exchanged as the first two men in line grabbed Barbara’s tank top and tried to rip it off of her. 

“Hey! You don’t have to be so pushy! If you’d just ask nicely I’d be more than happy to strip for you fine gentlemen.” Barbara said in her best sultry voice. 

“Look, we paid a lot of money to fuck a hot blonde and that’s exactly what we intend on doing. So the faster you strip and fuck our hard cocks the sooner we can move on with our lives. One of the men said as he pulled his throbbing cock out of his shorts. 

Barbara had to fight the urge to roll her eyes. Burnie was out of his mind if he thought any of these people would watch Rooster Teeth content after fucking her. But, she already got her money so Barbara was going to fuck all of these men regardless. She hoped if this test turned out to be a bust then she wouldn’t have to do this ever again. She quickly stripped off her clothes and threw them into a pile. The men that could see her whistled and hollered at her and the ones with her cocks out got noticeably harder as soon as they saw her naked. 

“So who’s first?” Barbara asked, placing a hand on her hip. 

As it turned out, it was two men who had first dibs. One of them stepped behind her and roughly pushed on her shoulders and forced her to bend over while the other man stepped in front of her and caught her before she fell onto the ground. Barbara looked straight ahead and saw she was face to face with a huge, hard cock. Barbara let out a soft moan as she felt the man behind her thrust his cock deep inside of her pussy and not long after felt the other cock press itself against her lips. She instinctively opened her mouth to allow the cock entry to her warm, wet mouth. 

Barbara felt so slutty already. Fucking a pair of strangers in an alley in the middle of the day while at least a dozen other men watched was by far the sluttiest thing she had ever done in her life. Thankfully, she didn’t see anyone filming yet. One of the perks of fucking people who didn’t know who she was, she thought. On the other hand, since these men didn’t know her they weren’t afraid to get rough. It was like these men hadn’t fucked in years with how hard they were each thrusting into her. Normally, Barbara would have been able to take these cocks no problem but every time the man fucking her cunt thrusted forward, he pushed Barbara forward as well; forcing her to take the entire length of the cock in her mouth with every thrust, which eventually caused her to start gagging and choking on it. Barbara hoped the man fucking her face would notice how much she was struggling but as Barbara looked up she noticed the man was in pure bliss. He seemed to love the way Barbara’s throat was contracting around his cock every time she gagged, much to her dismay. Barbara prayed these men would cum soon, before she passed out from lack of air.

Suddenly and without warning, the man fucking her mouth dug his fingers into Barbara’s scalp and forced her head back and forth along his shaft. The man behind her quickly followed suit. Rapidly stroking their cocks with Barbara’s body as they each quickly approached their respective climaxes. Barbara could feel their cocks pulse and swell larger than ever. A moment later the blonde felt both men cum at the same time. 

Barbara tried her best to swallow as much cum as she could, but having the cock poke down her throat as it shot its load made swallowing incredibly difficult. She only managed to swallow the first two ropes before choking on the rest. The feeling of her choking around his cock seemed to drive the man crazy as he began thrusting as he drained his balls inside of Barbara’s mouth. 

Thankfully, she didn’t pass out by the time both men pulled out of her. She came close though. Barbara had developed tunnel vision which began to dissipate as she spat the rest of the cum in her mouth onto the ground and began taking deep breaths. She was too distracted by not passing out to notice how much cum the other man had shot inside of her pussy. It was a lot. As Barbara stood up straight she felt a large glob of it leak out of her and drip down her thigh. Although she was on birth control, she thought about asking the rest of the men to wear a condom just so she didn’t have to deal with the mess they would inevitably make of her pussy but figured none of them would listen to her anyway. 

As soon as the first two men got dressed and walked away another group of men took their place, three this time. 

_ At least I’ll get through this line quickly. _ Barbara thought to herself as she watched the men undress. 

They were much bigger than the last guys, in more ways than one. All of their cocks were at least a foot long and they were much more muscular than the last men. Barbara felt a bit nervous just looking at them. If they decided to get too rough with her they would tear her apart. She felt her pussy become a bit wet at the thought. 

Two of the men got on the cold, hard ground and motioned for Barbara to climb on top, which she did without question. She then lifted herself up to allow the men to guide their cocks to her holes while the third man moved closer and held his cock against Barbara’s lips. As soon as Barbara sunk down on the two cocks her mouth opened to moan and the third man took his opportunity and crammed his cock inside. 

Barbara was surprised by how quickly these men came. After only a handful of thrusts they all came, filling all three of her holes with huge, thick loads of cum. Much of the day went like that actually. A man, or two or three, would come, exchange no words with Barbara as they took off their clothes and immediately started fucking her. They all fucked her like dogs in heat. Treating her as nothing more than a living sex doll just to get off with. For hours on end, Barbara kept getting filled with cum over and over with no more than ten minutes between creampies. After a while she became sore from both the fucking and the environment. Fucking in a back alley didn’t exactly lend itself to the most comfortable fucking, as Barbara came to realize. At least when Barbara fucked her fans she had more time in between each guy, had actual furniture to fuck on, and was treated like a person of some value. She hoped if this did turn into something more, that Burnie, or whoever was funding the convention would have the budget for furniture above everything else. Barbara knew she wouldn’t be able to walk straight for at least a week after this. Partly because of the dozens of cocks she had in her ass today but mostly because of the amount of times she had to fuck on the ground or standing with her face pressed against the wall by a much larger, stronger man. 

The sun was going down and Barbara was finally at the end of the line. Not only that but there was only one guy left!  _ This is going to be a breeze _ , Barbara thought to herself as the final man approached. 

Just like the rest of the men, he silently took off his clothes in front of Barbara while she stood there and waited. She really hoped he would be done quickly so she could go home at a somewhat decent time. Barbara figured if this was the last guy she might as well text Burnie to come pick her up. But, just as she turned around to grab her phone she felt a pair of hands on her breasts. She barely had time to react before the man began almost violently rubbing his thumb and index fingers quickly and roughly against her nipples. 

“Oh fuck!” Barbara suddenly moaned. He had taken her by surprise with that. 

The man took that as a sign to go even harder, rubbing his fingers against her nipples as fast as he could, while periodically lightly pinching them. Barbara had no idea where this man learned to do this but it drove her crazy. It only took another minute of the fan’s assault on her nipples for Barbara’s knees to grow weak. 

“Fuck! You’re gonna make me fucking cum! Don’t stop!” Barbara moaned loudly, not caring if anyone heard. 

The man did as she asked and continued molesting her hard nipples. Barbara’s knees gave out from the pleasure as she came. The man managed to grab a hold of her and was able to lower Barbara down onto the ground gently as she came uncontrollably. She didn’t know what it was about nipple stimulation that drove such powerful orgasms out of her but she wasn’t about to complain. Once she finished cumming she was unable to move. That orgasm sapped the last of her strength she was using to fight off the extreme soreness she was feeling. 

It was then she felt the man’s cock rub against her ass. Even if she wanted to stop him she couldn’t. But she was happy with just letting him do whatever he wanted to her after the intense pleasure he had just given her. However, the man seemed to be content with just rubbing his cock against Barbara’s ass. Not even a minute later her shot a fat load of hot cum all across her back and ass. 

Barbara continued laying there as she listened to the man get up and dress himself, not even sparing a word to see if Barbara was okay. Thankfully, Barbara was able to muster enough strength to reach for her phone and call Burnie. After a short conversation he was on his way to pick her up. 

Burnie was only mildly surprised when he arrived. He was expecting Barbara to be in rough shape but not to be laying naked on the ground. The cum all over her body was more or less what he expected though. He helped Barbara get dressed before helping her out of the alley into his car. 

“So how was that?” Burnie asked. 

“I wouldn’t do it for any less than a million bucks.” Barbara said. 

“That’s the spirit!” Burnie said. 

“I hope you know this means I’m never going to do anything like this ever again.” Barbara stated. 

“Got it.” Burnie said as he continued driving. 

On the way home Barbara fell asleep, dreaming of all of the things she was going to do with her money.


	2. Chapter 2

When Barbara woke up she had no idea where she was. It was pitch black when she opened her eyes and she was laying on something extremely uncomfortable. Once she woke up a little she was able to determine she was laying on cardboard that was on top of a concrete floor. She was so confused. The last thing Barbara remembered before falling asleep was Burnie driving her home. She wondered how she ended up here. As her eyes adjusted to the darkness Barbara tried to see if there was anybody around. 

“Hello?” She called out. Her voice echoed through the vast, empty space. From the way her voice echoed Barbara figured she must be in a warehouse of some kind. 

“Thank God, I was starting to think you’d never wake up!” A familiar voice answered. 

Barbara strained her eyes against the darkness. “Burnie? Is that you? I can’t see a thing!” 

“Oh, you mean the lights. Sorry about that! Just hold on one second.” Burnie said. All Barbara could see was a dark shape move out of her line of sight. A few seconds later she was blinded. 

“Argh! God damn it!” Barbara cursed as she squeezed her eyes shut and buried her face into her elbow. 

“Sorry, probably should have warned you.” Burnie said. 

“Yeah, no shit! So what the fuck is going on?” Barbara asked. 

“Well, you see I had another amazing idea!” 

Barbara sighed, “Already don’t like where this is going. 

“Probably not. Anyway, while I was driving you home I was trying to come up with ways for Rooster Teeth to make more money and I realized it would be amazing if you could keep doing what you did earlier today with those men in the alley but like, have an entire convention centered around it, and have it in an actual convention center. I’m still working out the idea in my head but that’s what I’ve got so far. What do you think?” 

“What do  _ I _ think?” Barbara asked, her anger already building, “I think you’ve actually lost your mind! It was one thing to get me to do that at RTX last year, and another to pay me to do it today, but I’m  _ never _ going to do this ever again Burnie! Do you understand! Fucking never!” 

“Right. I knew you’d say that. So that’s why I’ve brought you here.” Burnie said as he gestured to the warehouse. “You see, you have no idea where you are, only I do. And I’m your only way out of here. So, as long as you do what I want for the next couple of hours then you’ll be free to go.” 

“A-Are you saying you brought me here to fuck me!? What does that have to do with making money?” Barbara asked. 

“No,  _ I’m _ not going to fuck you. They are.” Then, as if on cue, young men came walking through a set of doors on the wall closest to Burnie and Barbara. It didn’t look to be as many men as before in the alley but there was still quite a crowd in front of her. 

“Wasn’t fucking those guys earlier enough for you? Why do you need to go to all this extra trouble? It couldn’t have been easy to set all of this up.” Barbara said. 

“It sure as hell wasn’t! God, I had to book this warehouse like three months in advance! Anyway, the reason for this is because this was my backup plan.” 

Barbara gave Burnie a confused look. “Backup plan, for what?” 

“I kind of hoped that earlier in the alley you would have some kind of ‘sexual awakening’ and totally be into fucking a bunch of strangers. Seeing as how that didn’t pan out I brought you here to sort of force that awakening.” Burnie explained. 

“You know women don’t work that way, right? You can’t just make me fuck a bunch of dudes and expect me to be begging for more cocks by the end of it. Or do you seriously expect that from me?” Barbara asked. 

“Oh, I one hundred percent expect that from you. In fact, I’m not letting you leave today until you become a changed woman.” Burnie said as the men around him began undressing. 

Seeing the men undress caused Barbara to finally look down at her own outfit as she was getting prepared to follow suit. “Hey Burnie, when did I put this outfit on?” She asked. 

She was wearing most of her Yang cosplay. Except she didn’t have the jacket so on top she just had on the yellow tank top and instead of the black shorts she was instead wearing a black skirt that barely went past her crotch. 

“Where did you even find this skirt? And when did you find the time to put this on me?” She asked. 

“You were passed out for quite some time. Don’t worry, I made sure you were fine before I did anything to you.” Burnie paused for a moment, “That came out wrong.” 

“You didn’t like…  _ do _ anything to me, did you?” Barbara asked, covering her chest from Burnie’s gaze. 

“No! Of course not! I’d prefer if you were awake anyway.” He said. 

Barbara shook her head, trying to pretend she didn’t hear that last remark. “Duly noted.” She said. 

“Will you two shut up already!” One of the men angrily yelled, “We all paid a shit load of money to be here and I think we would all rather get this thing started already.” 

“Right.” Burnie said as he stepped out of the way. 

“Where are you going?” Barbara asked. ‘You’re not going to leave me here again, are you?”

“Not this time, no. I need to stay and watch to make sure you’re fully on board with my plan by the end of this.” He said as he stepped off to the side and crossed his arms. 

Barbara was somewhat relieved to hear that Burnie wouldn’t be ditching her this time around. She looked back at the crowd of men looking at her. There were at least a few dozen men here, all fairly young. If Barbara had to guess their ages she would say they were all in their early to mid twenties, with a few exceptions. One of them being the first one to approach her. He was tall and skinny, Barbara thought he almost looked malnourished. He also looked incredibly young, he couldn’t have been older than twenty, Barbara thought. Of all the men Burnie could have chosen to try to get her to enjoy this he picked one of the worst choices. Not because he was ugly, but by his shy demeanor he probably wouldn’t show Barbara a good time. Regardless, she thought it would be best to treat this like her fans from the last RTX and hopefully get through all of them as quickly as possible so she could go home earlier. Barbara’s plan was to make all of these men cum and then try to lie to Burnie about liking this. Afterwards, she would try to find a new job. 

“God, you’re so much hotter in person.” The young man said to Barbara. 

She snapped out of her thoughts and focused on him, just now realizing he was already naked. His cock was also hard as a rock and ready to go. 

“So, what do you say? Do you want to fuck me or what?” Barbara asked. 

“Can I see your boobs first?” He asked. 

“Of course.” Barbara replied as she pushed her tank top down until both of her breasts were exposed. 

“Wow,” The man moaned and licked his lips. “They look so delicious. I just wanna suck on them so bad.” 

“You can if you want. After all, you can do whatever you want to me.” Barbara whispered seductively. 

The young man instantly latched his mouth onto her right breast and started sucking and licking her nipple desperately, knowing it would be his one chance to do so. Barbara placed her hand on the back of the man’s head and held it there while he kept assaulting her nipple. She let out a soft moan as she felt her nipple grow hard in his mouth. He then began thrusting his hips forward, his cock aching for some kind of touch. Barbara could see him pathetically thrusting into the air, not even close to touching any part of her. She felt bad for him and decided to help him out. She gently wrapped her long, delicate fingers around his shaft. Barbara didn’t have to do any work as he began thrusting his cock against her hand, essentially fucking it. 

He moaned into Barbara’s breast before taking his mouth off of her. “Oh God, your hand feels so fucking good!” He moaned.

“Just wait until you fuck my pussy.” Barbara said as she looked down at him and winked. 

That was all it took. The young man removed himself from Barbara and flipped her skirt up. He groaned in delight as he noticed she wasn’t wearing any panties, leaving her pussy completely exposed. 

He moaned again as he noticed the bit of hair Barbara had above her pussy. “You like to keep it shaved, huh? A nice slutty little strip of hair right above your fucking cunt. Fuck, you’re such a goddamn slut.” 

Barbara blushed, not used to having someone say such lewd things to her, especially someone so young. But he kept going. 

“And this outfit too. It’s so slutty. Burnie really fucking knew how to show off your tight little body. FUCK! I can’t wait anymore!” He began salivating as he roughly pushed Barbara to the ground and climbed on top of her, pinning her to the cardboard. “I need to fuck you!” 

This young man quickly turned into a wild animal. Barbara was surprised about how much stronger he became as his cock prodded against her pussy. She suddenly became afraid of him for the first time. Even with Burnie there Barbara doubted that he would come help her if he got too rough. She was completely at his mercy.

The man then impaled Barbara with his massive cock, causing her to suddenly moan loudly. That only encouraged him to go even harder. 

“Fuck! Your tight fucking cunt is gripping me so tightly!” The man moaned, thrusting in and out of Barbara. 

If this was Burnie’s idea of getting her addicted to sex it was an incredibly pathetic start, Barbara thought. She thought this must have been this guy’s first time having sex the way his thrusts had no discernible rhythm and he was only thrusting his cock halfway in but acting like this was the greatest thing he had felt in his entire life. Either way, Barbara didn’t care if it was his first time or not, as long as he came quickly. 

“Yeah? You like that? Does my pussy feel that good? Does it make you want to shoot your hot load deep inside of me?” Barbara asked, faking several moans in the process. 

The young man moaned even louder. “Fuck yes! I’m about to fucking cum! God, I’m going to cum right into your womb and make you fucking pregnant!” 

Barbara could feel his cock swell inside of her. He was close. Very close. But he wasn’t cumming quite yet. She sought to fix that. 

“Mmm! That’s it! I want you to cum in my slutty little cunt!” Barbara fake moaned. 

“Here it comes!!!” He moaned, thrusting his cock all the way to its base inside of Barbara for the first time and cumming. 

Even if he didn’t give her a good time, Barbara always loved the feeling of being creampied. Feeling the warmth of a huge, thick load of cum completely filling her pussy was one of the greatest feelings in the world to Barbara, not that she would ever tell Burnie, otherwise no amount of birth control would be able to prevent her from getting pregnant from the thousands of creampies she would have to endure. 

The young man got off of Barbara and pulled out. “Wow, that was incredible! Maybe if you’re not doing anything later we could hang out?” 

Barbara snorted as she forced herself not to burst out laughing altogether. “In your dreams pal. Anyway, who’s next?” 

Then began Barbara’s second sex marathon that day. Although she didn’t exactly know if it was still the same day or not. There were not windows in the warehouse she was in and Burnie never said how long she was passed out for. It was getting pretty close to night after her time in the alley so Barabra thought it must have been at the very earliest, the middle of the night. All Barbara knew for sure was this was the most sex she ever had in a single day and it still wasn’t over. 

Man after man mounted Barbara and fucked her with everything they had. Some of them managed to actually make Barbara feel good but for the most part she wasn’t impressed. Barbara began wondering if she was fucking a bunch of Rooster Teeth fans and Burnie just didn’t tell her. A lot of the guys seemed oddly excited to meet her, they were excited to have sex with her obviously, but they also seemed apprehensive, like they didn’t want to offend her or make her upset. If they were fans Barbara wouldn’t be looking forward to all of the comments online bragging about how they had sex with her. Those comments had just started to die down before today. 

Barbara didn’t know how much time had passed, hours, she guessed. But, she was finally nearing the end of the line. There was just one guy left. But she had no energy left to fuck him. Her entire body was sore and she could barely feel anything in her pussy She had completely forgotten about Burnie’s reason for bringing her here until now. She had to convince him that she loved and craved sex, which she hadn’t done so far and with how used and bruised she was it was going to be extremely difficult. 

_ God, I really just want to go home. _ Barbara thought as the last man approached. 

Although she had looked at him a couple of minutes ago Barbara was so tired she had already forgotten what he looked like. She was lazily staring up at the ceiling, waiting for him to just fuck her and get it over with. 

What Barbara wasn’t expecting though, was to be hoisted up by a pair of very muscular arms and to be held up by the last man to fuck her. He was so much stronger than Barbara initially thought when she saw him from a distance. He held her up with one arm cradled underneath her ass as he used his other hand to align his cock with her pussy. 

Barbara squealed as she felt how big his cock head was as it pressed against her wet entrance, both in anticipation and fear. This was way bigger than any cock she had ever fucked before. For the first time ever, Barbara was worried that this cock just wouldn’t fit inside of her, but she lacked the energy to even vocalize her concerns. 

The man said nothing as he crammed his cock inside of Barbara’s tiny pussy. She let out quiet noises of discomfort as he slowly worked his way inside of her. She could feel the cock stretch and nearly tear its way through her. Somehow, the man managed to work his entire length inside and as Barbara looked down she swore she could see his cock bulging through her stomach. Then he started thrusting. 

“Ah! Ah! S-Slow down! You’re too big!” Barbara squealed. 

But that only made him thrust faster. He also hooked his arms underneath Barbara’s armpits and held her up on his own as he continued to pound her relentlessly. Right when Barbara thought she couldn’t feel anything down there she could suddenly feel  _ everything _ . She could feel the walls of her cunt stretched to its absolute limit as his hot, throbbing cock rubbed against her faster and faster. She was surprised he even had any space to thrust but he found a way and was using every inch he had available as his own personal pocket pussy. 

That’s when it started feeling good for Barbara. Really. Fucking. Good. Barbara, usually the dominant one when it came to sex, was being treated as an absolute bottom and she loved it. She was being used as nothing more than a sex doll as the man held her limp body up on his own and pounded her cunt with no regard for her safety. 

“Oh God!” Barbara moaned loudly. “That’s it! Fuck me harder!” 

She didn’t know where that came from. Barbara  _ wanted _ this guy to keep fucking her. She never wanted him to stop. She was falling in love with how much her pussy was being stretched and abused. She didn’t have to fake it anymore. Barbara was actually horny now. Not only that, but she was just getting more and more aroused the faster and harder this man fucked her. 

“THAT’S IT!!! DON’T FUCKING STOP!” Barbara screamed. 

The man fucked her as hard and fast as he could from his standing position. He rammed his cock against Barbara’s cervix with every thrust which should have brought so much pain to her but instead she loved it. The pain made her feel alive. It felt amazing. She wanted more. 

“Fucking slam your big fat fucking cock into me! God I fucking need it! FUCKING CUM YOU BITCH!” Barbara moaned. 

The man grunted as his thrusts became erratic. Barbara squealed in excitement as she knew what was about to happen. The man groaned loudly once again as his cock swelled. Barbara thought her pussy was about to give out as she felt the man cum inside of her. 

“YES!!! THAT’S IT! GIVE ME THAT THICK LOAD!” Barbara screamed right in the man’s face. She continued to moan at the top of her lungs as he completely pumped her full of his thick load of cum. 

The instant the man finished cumming he let go of Barbara and let her fall to the ground. Luckily she didn’t hit her head as she fell onto the cardboard beneath them, which was now covered in cum. Barbara laid there on the ground, breathing heavily and recovering from her intense orgasm as cum flowed out of her like a river. The man didn’t say anything to her as he left. Every man that had come to fuck Barbara had left, leaving her and Burnie alone. 

Burnie walked over to Barbara and looked down at her and smiled, “So how was that?” 

“Fuck. I need more huge fucking cocks like that.” Barbara breathlessly said. 

“Good. I’ll see what I can do.” Burnie replied. 


	3. Chapter 3

A few days had passed since Barbara was forced to fuck all of those men in that warehouse, thanks to Burnie. While she should have felt mortified at herself for loving it by the end, Barbara had come to terms with it. What made it easier was that day, or night, Barbara wasn’t sure which it was, wasn't broadcast anywhere and remained a secret between herself, Burnie, and the men that fucked her. 

However, despite how much she ended up liking it Barbara was still wary when Burnie asked her to come visit his office alone once again. She had had enough of his crazy ideas and immediately declined his request. Even though he kept calling her over and over again Barbara ignored every single one of his calls and tried her best to focus on her work, hoping he would give up at some point. But, he never stopped calling. Barbara couldn’t get even a minute of peace even after she turned off her cell phone. As soon as she did that Burnie resorted to calling the phone at her desk, and she couldn’t unplug that without disrupting her work, so she had to bear with it. 

Around mid-afternoon Barbara was going to lose her mind. She knew she was going to be hearing her phone ring in her dreams tonight. She decided to just bite the bullet and finally answer one of Burnie’s calls, if only to shut him up. 

“WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT?!” Barbara screamed into the phone. 

After a few seconds of silence Burnie spoke. “Do you have to be so loud? Anyway, I want to see you in my office A.S.A.P.” 

“Why? Did you get another ‘idea’ that you involved me in without my consent?” Barbara asked. 

“No, it’s nothing like that.” Burnie said, his tone became serious. It had been years since Barbara had heard him be this serious. 

“What’s up, Burnie?” She asked, her anger dissipating from her voice. 

“It’s just better if I explain to you in person. Do you have those Yang pajamas handy by any chance?” He asked. 

Barbara was a bit more on guard, but she had no idea where Burnie was going with this. She decided to go along with it for now. “Yeah, I do. Why?” 

“Could you put that on and then see me?” He asked. 

“Sure, no problem.” Barbara agreed as she opened a drawer in her desk to look at the outfit Burnie had requested. 

“Great. See you in a few minutes.” Burnie hung up the phone. 

“What is up with him?” Barbara asked herself as she closed her office door and began changing her outfit. 

She walked across the Rooster Teeth campus wearing her Yang pajamas. She thought about not wearing her bra to complete the pajama look but thought that would be a bit much, especially if someone ended up accidentally recording her in a video. So, she kept her lacy white bra and panties on and quickly made her way to Burnie’s office. She couldn’t get her mind off of how Burnie sounded on the phone. It was almost like he wanted to drop some extremely heavy news to her. But if that was the case, why did he want to see Barbara in this outfit? It made no sense to her. The only thing Barbara could do was head to his office and ask him for herself. 

She lightly knocked on his office door once she arrived. Her heart began pounding hard in her chest. Was she nervous to see Burnie? She hadn’t had this happen since she first met him. 

“Come in.” Burnie said, still in a very serious tone. 

Barbara slowly opened the door and stepped inside and closed the door behind her. “What’s up, Burnie?” She smiled at him, hoping to lighten the mood. 

“I’m glad you’re here. There’s something I wanted to talk to you about and thought it’d be better to do in person.” He said as he stood up from his chair. 

“Can you just tell me what’s going on already?! You’re driving me crazy!” Barbara said, walking closer to his desk. 

“Okay, here it goes. I’m leaving Rooster Teeth and moving to another country.” He said. 

Barbara’s heart dropped to her stomach. “What are you saying? When is this happening?” She asked. 

“It’s not happening for a while, but I wanted you to be one of the first to know.” Burnie explained as he moved out from behind his desk. 

“W-What brought this on? Who else knows?” Barbara asked. 

“I’ll explain everything later, but I think I should tell you why else I called you into here and more importantly, why I wanted you to wear that outfit.” 

Barbara looked down at her clothes and said, “Yeah, I guess I would like to know that too.” 

“The truth is, I’ve always wanted to fuck you. But, I’ve always thought it’d be inappropriate considering our working relationship. And now that I’m leaving I figured I might as well shoot my shot now, y’know?” Burnie explained as he began rubbing his crotch over his jeans. 

Barbara stood there in a stunned silence. She had never thought Burnie would have ever felt that way about her. She didn’t know how to feel about this. As wrong as it felt to fuck someone she had been good friends with for so long, her body craved cock. Barbara began imagining just how big Burnie’s cock would be. She found herself biting her lip and looking at his crotch as a bulge started forming in them. 

“So you want to fuck me, is that it?” Barbara asked, walking closer to Burnie. 

He nodded, “Fuck yes, more than anything.” 

“And why this outfit exactly? Do you think I look hot in this?” She asked, closing the distance between them. 

Burnie felt his cock grow rock hard as Barbara stood so close to him that her tips of her breasts were pressing against his chest. “Yes. I think you look so fucking sexy in that outfit. As soon as the pictures came out of you in that for the store I must have masturbated to them dozens of times, hundreds, maybe.” Burnie admitted. 

Barbara grinned as she placed her hand on his bulge. “Mmm, you jerked this big fucking cock to me? Spraying your cum everywhere? I bet every time you jerked off to me you wished you were really cumming on me, am I right?” She asked. 

“Yes…” Burnie groaned in pleasure as Barbara started rubbing her hand up and down. 

“Well then, what are you waiting for? You said it yourself, this is your last chance to do something like this so you better make it count.” Barbara said as she grabbed the hem of her tank top and began pulling it over her head. 

As soon as Barbara threw her top onto the floor Burnie roughly grabbed her arms and flipped her around. He then put a hand on her back and pushed her hard against his desk, forcing her to bend over until her face was pressed against the cool wood of its surface. She whimpered in delight as he took full control of her body. She was anxious to find out how rough Burnie was willing to be with her. She didn’t have to wait long as Burnie buried his fingers into the waistband of her shorts and panties and pulled them both down in a single motion. He pulled them down with such force that Barbara could hear the sound of slight tearing coming from her bottoms. As hot as she found it, Barbara hoped that her clothes would still be intact by the end of this. 

Burnie groaned as he looked at Barbara’s tight, wet pussy and unzipped his pants. He couldn’t wait so long as to get fully undressed so he simply stuck his hard cock through his zipper and immediately started prodding her slutty, wet hole. 

“Fuck me Burnie!” Barbara urged as she wiggled her hips. 

Burnie reached around and grabbed onto Barbara’s modest breasts over her bra and rammed his cock forward, plunging his length deep inside of her pussy.

“Holy fuck!” Burnie moaned loudly, “I never dreamed you would be this fucking tight!” 

“Oh yeah? You like how my tight pussy grips your huge fucking cock?” Barbara asked as she began thrusting her hips back against Burnie, matching his thrusts with her own. 

He tried his best to fuck her faster and harder, but could only go so fast as the tightness of Barbara’s pussy prevented him from going as fast as he wanted. Burnie took out his frustrations on her breasts, squeezing and kneading them roughly. He eventually got sick of not feeling them directly so Burnie yanked the cups of Barbara’s bra out of the way and latched his hands into her warm ,soft mounds and went back to squeezing and kneading them just as roughly as before. 

Barbara moaned loudly. “That’s it Burnie! Use my fucking body how you want! Just keep fucking me with your thick goddamn cock!” 

Everything on Burnie’s desk was shaking violently. Some of his knickknacks had already fallen off and some of the bigger things, like his phone, were nearing the edge and about to fall off. Not that either of them cared. The continued moaning near the top of their lungs and fucking each other almost violently. 

It was already too much for Burnie to handle. This was his ultimate sexual fantasy come true. He was nearing his climax much sooner than he wanted. 

“Fuck! Barbara I’m gonna cum!” He moaned. 

“CUM IN ME BURNIE! I KNOW HOW MUCH YOU WANT TO FUCKING PUMP ME FULL OF CUM!!!” Barbara screamed at the top of her lungs. 

She was absolutely right about that. He wanted nothing more than to see Barbara’s pussy overflowing with his seed, threatening pregnancy. Burnie let out a handful more incoherent moans as his cock swelled deep inside of Barbara and came. 

Barbara shrieked in pleasure as she felt Burnie cum almost directly into her womb. Not only that, but there was so much cum as well. After the first two spurts Barbara was already overflowing with his cum, and every subsequent spurt flowed out of her pussy and trailed down her thighs. 

Burnie let out a big sigh of relief as he pulled out of her. Barbara kept her head pressed against the desk as she breathed heavily and tried to recover. 

“God, thank you so much for that Barbara! That was even better than I imagined.” Burnie said. 

“I’m glad you think so! But you know, you’re not leaving for a while, right? Why does this have to be the only time?” Barbara asked. 

“I like the way you think!” Burnie said, “How about my office, same time tomorrow?” 

“Already looking forward to it!”


End file.
